


Twelve Days of Christmas, Day five ( shopping woes)

by AnimeBooks_684



Series: 12 Days of Christmas 2017 [5]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Gen, a little depressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-16 21:42:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13062726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeBooks_684/pseuds/AnimeBooks_684





	Twelve Days of Christmas, Day five ( shopping woes)

Spencer side as he sat on his couch. Since October the team has had case after case after case and with it now they're being 8 days before Christmas he tried to go do some Christmas shopping as soon as he left the FBI building after just getting back from another case. He had even had JJ send him a list of shows and movies that his God son was into now so he could buy something accordingly. 

But. the. store. had. nothing!!

Oh he was able to find was a plastic tunnel tube that was long enough for Henry to lay in and when a flap was closed in a bright light from outside the tube would make it look like you were under the stars for the child inside said tube.

JJ and Will he bought a gift card to one of their favorite restaurants for them to have a date night.

For Emily and Dave he bought both of them a box each that had summer sausage, Dijon mustard spread and crackers.

He bought Penelope a couple fuzzy topped pens and a grey and black striped Kitty plushie with big green eyes.

He slumped more into the couch. He wasn't able to find anything for either of the Hotchner men or Morgan. And it was only 8 days until Christmas.


End file.
